


IronDad

by newt_scamander



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Homecoming, M/M, Spoilers, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Tony beats himself up over the treatment of his spiderboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is ridiculous and short but it's okay because I've written robot porn so it's whatever at this point. 
> 
> Thank you to Boo for showing me this post, to cazdraws on Tumblr and to shellhead on twitter for inspiring this. 
> 
> As always, my girlfriend/fiancée/pumpkinhead gets a dedication. 
> 
> Maybe spoilers if you haven't seen the trailer yet???

They were all right. Tony couldn't believe it. After years and years of trying to convince himself and everyone else that he wasn't like his father he had proved everyone right. He had yelled at Peter, like Howard had yelled at him. He couldn't stop seeing his face.

"I was just trying to be like you." 

And it was true. Diving right into the danger without thinking of the costs? That was such a Tony Stark move. 

He slumped down in his office chair and tried to put it out of his mind. The look on the kid's face... the sound in his voice. 

Tony reached back for his phone. Peter had messaged him twice. He was apologizing. Why on earth?

SpideyBoy  
You were right. I'm not ready for the suit. I'm sorry for that. 

SpideyBoy  
I'll be better than this. I'll earn the suit back. 

Tony shook his head, incredulous. The kid didn't get it. How could he? Peter was sixteen, his whole life had been people telling him what to do and he just wanted to make the world a better place, which is more than Tony wanted when he was sixteen. He realized the power he had and he wasn't abusing it. He was already better than Tony. 

He could've kicked himself. 

Tony went out to the balcony. He needed to think. The suit was a lot of responsibility, did he want to put that onto the kid? Too late. He already had. He couldn't take it away now. 

As he paced he watched the skyline. New York was Peters's home, just like Malibu was Tony's. If someone was dropping bombs in his backyard he was going to fight back. He had, countless times. Why should he he deny Spiderboy the same right?

It was decided. 

He walked back inside and headed straight for his bedroom. He had to be up bright and early to make reparations. He wasn't going to be another Howard Stark.

"Sir, a package has just been delivered." Friday announced. 

Tony paused. "At this hour? Run diagnostics. Explosive?" He asked, patting his face dry. 

"No explosives, sir. It seems to contain an article of clothing." Friday diagnosed. 

"Mmh. Send it up." Tony shrugged, going to the mail tube. 

There was a whirring sound and a cylindrical parcel was delivered to his waiting hand moments later. He opened it haphazardly, unfurling the black t shirt and feeling his chest get tight as he did so. Suddenly, the drowning sensation Obadiah had introduced to him by ripping the arc reactor out of his chest was upon him once more. This was better though. 

"Dad: Invincible like Iron Man" the shirt read. He almost dropped it. 

Tony felt tears in his eyes and he didn't bother pushing them down. Why bother? The kid had already gotten under his skin, clearly. And he didn't mind it. 

He pulled the t shirt on, pleased with the fit, before climbing into bed. He had a lot of tinkering to do before he handed the suit back over. If his prodigy was going to embody all of his traits he was going to make sure Peter was safe. It was his job. Now.


End file.
